Jade's Gone Mad
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Jade is getting more evil when her and Beck break up and she starts fights with everyone. Cat is heartbroken because Robbie is now interested in Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I really enjoy Victorious so I'm attempting to do my first fan fiction of the series. I hope you guys like this story and please let me know what you think. I could use some pointers.**

One day, at Hollywood Arts, Cat was walking through the hallways, smiling. She was thinking of how nice it would be to have a boyfriend. She had been feeling rather down lately, feeling that no guys would want her.

She walked by Tori who was by her locker. "Hi, Tori!" She shouted in excitement.

Tori was startled and she hit her head on her locker door. She rubbed her head and said, "Ow! Holy Chiz, Cat. Can you give a girl a warning."

Cat began to cry a little. "Why are you being so mean to me, Tori?! I'm upset today!" She then ran from Tori in tears.

"Oh, God," Tori said, rolling her eyes as she closed her locker door. She then ran after Cat, "Come on, Cat! What's wrong? I'm sorry."

Cat was sitting on the stairs in the school, and she was eating some gummy bears out of her bra to cheer up a little. Tori sat next to her and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Cat scooted away from her and said, "No guys want me, Tori! Even Robbie isn't interested anymore."

Tori raised an eyebrow and said, "What? I thought Robbie was crazy about you."

"He got over me, and since Jade and Beck broke up yesterday he likes Jade now." Cat said, sniffing in tears.

Tori gasped, "Oh, my god, Robbie and Jade, that's gonna be ugly." She then patted Cat on the shoulder and said, "Don't be sad, you're very beautiful and sweet. I think any guy is an idiot to not see that."

"I know why guys aren't interested in her." Jade said with an evil smile, walking by the stairs.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Come on, Jade, Cat's having a hard time. Can you act like a friend for once."

Jade crossed her arms and said, "I wouldn't say she's my friend, more like a pet. After all, we do call her Cat. I hardly consider any of you friends."

"Boy, you're a wonderful person." Tori said, sarcastically.

"Thanks," Jade said with a smile, "It's obvious why no guy would want Cat. She's an airhead for one thing."

"Hey, I'm not a- what's an airhead?" Cat asked very confused.

"It kinda means ditzy and stupid, and you just proved my point." Jade responded with her arms crossed.

Cat stood up and said, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Jade faceplamed and said, "Oh, good god! How many times do I have to explain it? You're stupid and irritating, Cat! And your voice can get on people's nerves too."

Cat then started crying. She then ran away. "Cat, wait!" Tori shouted, worried. She turned her head to Jade who was laughing.

Tori got up in her face and said, "Well, I hope you're happy, Jade. You've succeeded at becoming the biggest bitch at Hollywood Arts."

"Thank you." Jade said with a smile as she then walked to her locker. Just then Robbie walked right next to her. He was putting Rex towards her face and smiling.

"Look, Rex, doesn't she look fine today?" Robbie said as he sighed romantically.

"She don't want no damn wuss like you. She wants a real man!" Rex said to Robbie as he was laughing at him.

"Oh, you think you're so much better then me?!" Robbie yelled back, holding Rex close to his face.

"Did you forget to brush your teeth this morning?" Rex asked as Robbie covered his mouth, embarrassed.

Jade was just leaning against her locker, with her arms crossed, thinking about how much she wanted to kill Robbie. She then finally stomped her foot and grabbed Robbie by the throat and said, "I told you yesterday, I wasn't interested in you. Now what's it gonna take for you to get it through your damn head before I rip it off your shoulders?"

"Does that mean, you still want me?" Robbie asked with a smile in a nervous tone. Jade then punched him.

"Hey, now, no deed to be getting pushy towards Robbie just because you want me, babe, hahaha," Rex said.

Jade then grabbed Rex and through him across the hallways. "Rex!" Robbie shouted, running after him. He then picked him up from the floor and said, "Oh, Rex, speak to me!"

"What do you want me to say, because I can think of a few things, dumbass." Rex responded with a laugh.

"Just piss off, Rex." Robbie replied. He then turned his head back to Jade and shouted, "I will get you to love me, Jade west! No matter what it takes I will show you we were ment to be!"

Everyone in the hallways were looking as Jade facepalmed, embarrassed. "Shut up, before I cut your throat!" She said.

A few hours later at lunch time, Tori was sitting at a table with Cat and Andre. Cat was sobbing while she was eating as she still was hurt by what Jade said to her.

"Come on, Cat. What's got you so dang upset?" Andre asked as he was getting a bit worried.

"She's upset because Robbie isn't interested in her anymore." Tori explained.

"I'm such a loser!" Cat cried as she banged her head on the table, stressed.

Tori then stood up and grabbed Cat by the hand, and looked her into eyes. "Cat! You listen to me. You need to toughen this out. Enough beating up on yourself, you're a beautiful nice girl."

Cat then smiled and said, "Well, okay, Tori, if you're really sure. Now I can go back to being myself again, yay!" She then took some jelly beans out of her bra and began snacking on them.

Jade and Beck were both coming at the lunch table around the same time. "Oh, Hey, Beck." Tori said with a smile.

Beck patted her on the shoulder and said, "How's it going, Tori?"

Jade was shaking in anger as she still wasn't over him as it had only been one day. She slammed her fists on the table and shouted, "Oh, you're so nice to Tori, yet I get treated like a ghost!"

"I think Jade looks like more of a witch then a ghost, hehe," Cat giggled.

Jade then pulled out her keys and handed them to Cat. "Be a nice little kitty and play with the keys."

"Hey, What's that suppose to mean?!" Cat shouted. She then took the keys and giggled, "Yay, I love the sound they make."

"What's the problem? You said you weren't gonna be jealous anymore. You're the one who dumped me!" Beck asked confused.

"Because, you cheated on me for Tori a bunch of times." Jade explained with her arms crossed.

"What?!" Beck asked, "Nothing has gone on between me and Tori lately. I told you."

"Yeah, Jade. So just calm down!" Tori said.

Jade got up in Tori's face and said, "Why were you in his car with him that one day?"

"I couldn't get a ride to school, and then you drove me out to the freaking woods and tried to kill me!" Tori shouted.

Jade then smiled and nodded. "And I will kill you one of these days, Tori. You just wait and see." Everyone at the table was silent and even Cat looked serious as she had one of Jade's keys in her mouth.

Jade then stood up and took her drink and walked over to Tori then poured her drink on her head. Tori screamed and said, "what was that for?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like doing it." Jade said with an evil smile as she was enjoying Tori's pain.

Tori then stood up and looked Jade with an insane look as Jade was stepping back. "What are you thinking, Tori?" She asked.

Tori then poured her drink down her shirt and took her lunch tray and smashed it in her face. Jade screamed in anger as Tori was now stepping back, regretting what she did. Both Andre and Beck were looking shocked at the table, but Cat was too busy playing with the keys.

Jade then grabbed Tori by the neck, trying to choke her. "I'm sorry!" Tori yelled. Andre then sat up and tried to pull Jade off of Tori.

Andre was holding Jade back as she was struggling to break free to kill Tori. Cat then dropped Jade's keys and ran to help Tori. "I'll save you, Tori!" She said, jumping in front of her.

Jade then finally broke from Andre's arms and she was running towards Tori. Cat then ran out of the way and yelled, "Good luck, Tori!"

Tori screamed for her life and Jade then grabbed her by the throat and looked at her deadly in the eye. "Tomorrow I will make you wish you never were at this school. Just wait and see." She then knocked Tori over on the ground and turned away to head towards the bathroom in school.

Tori was speechless in fear as she was slowly standing up. Robbie then was walking by and he held Rex to Jade and Rex said, "Damn, Jade. Have a little food fight today? Looks like someone kicked your ass good."

Robbie held back Rex and said, "Rex, cut it out. Can't you see Jade's upset? Robbie then held Jade's hand, "I would lick you clean if you wanted, Jade."

Jade then kicked him in the balls and took Rex as Robbie screamed in pain. She then turned her head to Tori and said, "Tori Vega, tomorrow at lunch time this will be you!" She then pulled Rex's leg off then threw him on the ground, stomping on him.

"Rex!" Robbie cried. Jade then punched him in the face before walking away. Tori was breathing anxiously at the table as Cat was trying to calm her down, holding her hand. "Don't be sad, Tori. Have some marshmallows." Cat then pulled some marshmallows from her bra and put them in Tori's mouth.

Tori spit them out and said, "Cat! How long have been keeping those?"

"Since that one day Jade stuffed a bunch of in my mouth. I think it was to get me to stop talking or she was just being nice." Cat responded as she ate some marshmallows.

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 will come soon, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, back at Tori's house, Tori was having a nightmare as she was sleeping on the couch. In the nightmare she was at school putting money in the Wahoo Punch machine to buy a drink. Next thing she knew the machine wouldn't work.

She then hit it and said, "What the hell?" Next thing she knew, the machine then broke open from the front and it was Jade kicking it open. Tori then screamed and began to run away.

Jade then ran and grabbed her by the throat and started laughing evil. Tori was screaming at the top of her lungs on the couch. She then woke up and said, breathing, deeply, "Oh, thank goodness. It was only a nightmare."

Trina then came walking down the stairs, angry and said, "Hey, can you cut the screaming out, little sis. I'm trying to work on my singing here."

Tori then got up and ran to Trina and said, "Trina! I'm scared Jade is gonna try to kill me. I pissed her off big-time. Nobody has seen her this angry!"

Trina then just laughed and said, "Oh, Tori. Jade gets pissed at everyone for no reason. I'm sure she's not actually going to kill you." Trina then walked to the stairs to practice her singing some more.

Tori then ran by the stairs and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Trina, this is serious! I got mad at Jade at lunch time and I smashed my lunch tray in her face."

Trina was now taking Tori more serious. She then gasped and said, "Oh, my god. She is going to cut your throat. I didn't know you were the one who did that to her. Boy, I sure would hate to be you now, little sis."

"Well, thank you so much for your help." Tori said, sarcastically. She then walked over to the couch and sat down, covering her face in stress.

Trina then walked over to the couch and sat next to Tori and gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry, little sis. Your big sister's got your back. I'll be there to protect you no matter what it takes."

Tori then gasped and hugged Trina. "Oh, Trina! You're the best!"

The next day at school, Tori was walking through the school hallways, very quietly, trying to avoid Jade. Cat then snuck up behind Tori and shouted, "Hi, Tori!"

Tori then gasped and grabbed onto Cat, covering her mouth. "Cat, you gotta be quiet, Jade's trying to kill me!" She whispered to her.

Tori then let go of Cat as Cat smiled and nodded. She then shouted, "Hey, everyone! Tori's hiding from Jade. So, you all gotta be quiet!"

Tori then facepalemed and said, "Oh, my god, Cat. Sometimes you can be so stupid!"

Cat then started getting tears in her eyes. Tori then started to feel bad now and said, "Cat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

Cat then burst into tears and yelled, "Screw you to hell, Tori!" She then ran towards the girls' bathroom to cry.

Tori then began to cry herself. "Oh, what's wrong with me? The way I treat my friends, I deserve to die."

"You're damn right you deserve to die." A voice said behind her. She then turned her head slowly and saw it was Jade. She was just standing there with an evil smile. Tori screamed and began to run for her life.

Meanwhile, Trina was walking downstairs with Sinjin and she was telling him about how Jade now had feelings for him as a part of the plain to get Tori from Jade long enough for her to help Tori.

"I'm telling you , Sinjin. Jade is crazy about you and she's been hiding it the whole time."Trina told Sinjin with a smile.

Sinjin gasped, surprised. Of all the girls he thought Jade had hated him the most. He then smiled and said, "I'm going to show Jade a real man."

Trina nodded, "Yeah, and Jade will have a new boyfriend and I'll have you off my ass, finally."

As they were both downstairs, Sinjin was was now ready to ask Jade out. He then held Trina's hand and kissed it for a long time as Trina was getting nauseous. He then let go and said, "I will never forget you, my love. However, right now, there's another woman who needs me."

He then walked away from Trina as she nearly threw up as she saw some of his spit was on her hands.

At this time, Jade was yanking on Tori's hair as Tori was struggling to break free, while screaming in pain

Sinjin grabbed Jade by the shoulders and she got surprised, and let Tori go by mistake. Jade then gasped and had an angry look. "Three, two, one," Sinjin however did not run away as usual. He just held her closely, looking at her in the eyes. "I heard you love me, Jade. I'm gonna be a way better boyfriend then Beck ever was."

He then began to make out with her. Jade was struggling to break free. She then finally kicked him in the balls and he fell on the ground. She then yanked him by his neck and said with a deadly look, "Do you want your head ripped from your shoulders? Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?"

Meanwhile Tori was standing by the Wahoo Punch machine. Trina then ran up to Tori and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Tori! This is no time for a drink. I'm gonna save you."

Tori was not actually going to buy a drink. She was thinking about that nightmare she had yesterday.

Trina took Tori into the janitor's closet and then closed the door in relief. She then smiled and said, "Well, Tori, you're safe now. I also feel you owe me for helping you."

Tori gasped in anger and responded, "Trina, this is the best place you could find. This is a bad place to hide from Jade."

"Fine then, see off I do you another favor." Trina said as she walked out the door in an angry manner and slammed it shut.

"Trina, wait!" Tori shouted as she was about to open the door. She then stopped and remembered Jade was out there. She then sat down by the door, and started crying.

Meanwhile, Sinjin was still not letting Jade go. He was grabbing on her leg as she kept trying to kick him off. "You know, this is so pathetic, I would actually laugh if you weren't pissing me so hard."

Robbie, Beck and Andre were at the school now, and they were watching Sinjin showing his love to Jade. Beck and Andre were laughing. "Looks like Jade's got someone new. Hope she likes him." Andre said as Beck nodded, agreeing.

"Shut up!" Jade yelled to Andre in frustration.

Robbie was getting jealous and thinking if Sinjin could really show his love to Jade then there is no reason he should have to hold back. "I'm gonna show Sinjin who's the real man here." He said with a serious look.

"If you're really still going for that damn bitch after what she did to me then you can screw yourself hard, Robbie, you retard. Now let me go." Rex said.

Robbie had to make a choice, the woman he loved who treated him like crap or his puppet companion who had been treating him like shit for as long as he could remember.

He then thought about it for a few seconds as Rex then said, "Hey, dumbass, did your brain stop working? Let me me go, you idiot!"

Robbie then threw Rex on the ground and said, "Sorry, Rex! It's time for me to move on, so this is goodbye!"

At this time, Sinjin was grabbing onto Jade by the shoulders, trying to kiss her. Robbie then grabbed him off her and said, "Jade is mine, Sinjin. I'm calling you out!"

Jade smiled with her arms crossed and said, "Two retarded nerds fighting over me. I would actually get a laugh out of this, but I still gotta kill Tori." She then walked away from them.

Sinjin then punched Robbie off him and said, "is that a challenge?" He then pulled a rubber glove and slapped Robbie in the face.

"Where the heck did you get that rubber glove from? That's so cliche! You're a way bigger nerd then me. You're not worth a challenge." Robbie then spit on Sinjin and turned away from him.

Meanwhile, Tori was still shivering in fear in the janitor's closest. She then realized it was almost time for class, so maybe Jade had given up. She then stood up and was about to open the door.

Before she knew it, Jade kicked the door open with an evil smile. Tori was stepping back and said, "Oh, jam it! That's what I get for giving my hopes up!"

Jade then grabbed her by the neck and said, "Tori Vaga, this is gonna be the worst day of your life. Every second you live I'm going to make your life more miserable. It will be so bad, you'll want to die!"

Tori nodded,nervously as Jade was choking her. Jade then let go of her neck and punched her in the face. She then walked out of the janitor's closest .and said with a smile, "Well, we better get to class, Tori."

**Author's Note: this chapter took me awhile to do, but it's finally done. I will do more eventually.**


End file.
